The induction of liver, kidney and intestinal metallothionein is being examined with a cDNA to liver metallothionein mRNA. Hormonal and dietary factors on the induction are being explored. Zinc absorption is being studied with an isolated, vascularly, perfused rat intestinal system and brush border membrane vesicles.